Me, You, and Olympus
by chanyeoliiee92
Summary: "berhentilah berkata begitu aku tidak ingin para dewi marah" "aku akan membantu" "maaf tapi ini dimana?" "kau tak bisa melihatku" "kenapaa?" "tidakkah kau percaya padaku?" "aku percaya" o-ohh istrikuuu!" "maafkan aku" "ibu bagaimanapun kali ini ibu sudah keterlaluan" Chanbaek, Romance, Fantasy, Hurt/comfort, Boy x Boy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

 **Me, You, And Olympus**

.

Cast : Park Chanyeol. Byun Baekhyun, others

Romace, Comedy, rate T, Family, Hurt, Comfort, Boy x Boy

Kadang menjadi cantik bukanlah hal yang bisa bisa dibanggakan.

Contohnya seperti sekarang, dimana seorang _namja_ cantik tengah terdududuk sendirian dikamarnya. Baekhyun seharusnya berbahagia sebagaimana pangeran seharusnya. Orang tuanya merupakan raja dari negri yang bisa dibilang sangat makmur.

Saat pagi , ia akan membuka kamarnya, akan ada ratusan cowok mengerubuni dibawah jendela kamarnya, berteriak teriak, bertepuk tangan, bahkan melempar bunga (ia akan meringis saat terkena mukanya). Saat berjalan jalan atau berangkat sekolah (jangan tanya kenapa seorang pangeran mau maunya pergi kesekolah) dia akan membawa minimal 4 penjaga untuk menghindar "fans"nya

Tapi seakan dewi fortuna tidak berada dipihaknya, sungguh menjadi rupawan dan diperebutkan banyak orang merupakan hal terakhir yang baekhyun inginkan, bukannya semakin banyak yang mau berteman dengannya atau semakin banyak undangan lamaran yang datang kerumah, justru yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya, banyak pangeran lain yang ketakutan hingga tidak ada yg berani melamarnya, para putri juga mulai membenci dirinya karena mereka terasa terancam, bahkan kedua kakak perempuannya hanya baik didepannya saja.

"Ahh kasian" "Malangnya dirimu" "kau terlalu molek, pasti menyedihkan yaa hidupmu" kira kira begitulah olokan yang selalu didapatkan oleh baekhun disekolahnya, mungkin saat dilahirkan kembali nanti baekhyun akan meminta wajah yang biasa biasa saja, mungkin kalau bisa cenderung jelek

Bahkan saking cantiknya bakhyun kota itu membuat darah wisata sendiri dengan menjual mercendise dan foto foto 'official' dari baekhyun, tapi mereka mencintainya hanya sebatas se[erti kita mengidolakan exo atau sejenisnya, tidak ada cinta sungguh sungguh didalamnya

Saat usianya menginjak 17th baekhyun dibuatkan patung marmer oleh warga kotanya, mereka menyebut baekhyun sebagan 'a _phrodite kedua'_ , baekhyun berusaha mengkekang kegiatan tersebut, tapi tidak pernah berhasil, sebagai gantinya dia pergi ke kuil kuil untuk berdoa pada dewa dewi agar mengampuni warga kotanya

"aku bukan dewi!" "berhentilah memanggilku begitu, aku tidak mau kita terkena masalah karena para dewi marah" baekhyun selalu berkata begitu, tapi tak ada yg mendengarkan

Popularitas baekhyun semain menyebar bahkan sampai keluar yunani, sekarang orang orang lebih memilih mendatangi bakhyun daripada pergi ke kuil aphrodite, bayangkanlah reaksi aphrodite, FYI aphrodite memang dewi cinta, tapi yg dimaksud disini adalah dewi yg mau seluruh cinta hanya untuknya, dia sangat pencemburu, dan bergengsi tinggi

Suatu sore aphrodite sedang berendam di spa khusus dewi pribadi miliknya diatas olympus, dia memandang kebawah melihat kearah kuilnya, disana terdapat tulisan 'LIBUR! NI HARI ULANGTAHUN BAEKHYUN' aphrodite yang geram memanggil anaknya Eros, atau nama koreanya adalah Park Chanyeol,

"chanyeol, permalukan anak itu"

"bagaimana caranya ibu?"

"entahlahh, aku gamau tau, aku ingin anak bernama baekhyun itu menderita, buat dia mencintai orang paling jelek dan menjijikkan di bumi"

"tapi-"

"jangan membantah dan jadilah anak yang berguna sekali kali"

"baiklah huft..."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

 **Me, You, And Olympus**

.

Cast : Park Chanyeol. Byun Baekhyun, others

Romace, Comedy, rate T, Family, Hurt, Comfort, Boy x Boy

Sorry for typo

 _Suatu sore aphrodite sedang berendam di spa khusus dewi pribadi miliknya diatas olympus, dia memandang kebawah melihat kearah kuilnya, disana terdapat tulisan 'LIBUR! NI HARI ULANGTAHUN BAEKHYUN' aphrodite yang geram memanggil anaknya Eros, atau nama koreanya adalah Park Chanyeol_

" _chanyeol, permalukan anak itu"_

" _bagaimana caranya ibu?"_

" _entahlahh, aku gamau tau, aku ingin anak bernama baekhyun itu menderita, buat dia mencintai orang paling jelek dan menjijikkan di bumi"_

" _tapi-"_

" _jangan membantah dan jadilah anak yang berguna sekali kali"_

" _baiklah huft..."_

- **ME, YOU, AND OLYMPUS -**

Sementara itu di istana, baekhyun sangat membenci hidupnya, kedua kakaknya krystal dan jessica sudah berkeluarga, bahkan kakaknya jessica sedang mengandung anak ketiganya, dan krystal mengandung anak keduannya.

Dia sendirian disana, hanya orang tuanya yang menyayanginya, tidak memiliki teman, dan selalu dikelilngi pengawal, bahkan hampir setiap kali dia pulang dari sekolah kegiatannya dirumah hanyalah dikamar, hampir semua buku di perpustakaan istana sudah ia baca, kadang saking tertekannya dia akan menutup semua akses ke kamarnya dan bergelung dibawah selimut sambil menangis

 _Bagaimana reaksi orangtuanya?_ Tentu saja khawatir, bayangkan saja anakmu disekolah ansos(anti sosial) dan sibully habis habisan

Selain itu mereka juga menginginkan jdodoh untuk baekhyun, selain untuk kebahagiaan sang anak, pernikahan juga mendatangkan banyak keuntungan seperti aliansi militer dan sorotan positif di media sosial, mereka tidak mengerti kenapa anak yang populernya melebihi aphrodite sangat susah mencari jodoh, bahkan followers di instagramnya baekhyun sudah mencapai 9,3M (liat aja instanya baek udah segitu kok )

Sang ratu yang tak tega dan tak tahan mendengar putranya menangis mendatangi kamar putranya

"ahh anak ibu yang cantik-

"aku _namja_ ibu! "

"okee... anak ibu yang tampan, apa uang kau inginkan nak, kau tau tangisanmu sudah sampai ke kamar ibu" (btw kamar emaknya baek dibawah yaa)

"bisakah aku mati sajaa... aku lelah ibu..."

"ibu sebenarnya mengharapkan kau akan berkata 'aku minta boneka baru dan segelas susus saja ibu' tapi sepertinya ibu salah"

"ibu! aku – Namja! " dia menekankan kata namja

"begini saja, bagaimana kalau ibu dan ayah berdiskusi tentang mencarikanmu pendamping"

"terserah ibu saja... aku lelah..."

Setelah berdiskusi dengan sang ayah dan sang ayah sudah menawarkan baekhyun kepada rekan rekannya untuk anak mereka dan tidak ada yang mau –heran gw bisa gitu yaa nolak baek / okee balik ke cerita- ayahnya berinisiatif untuk menemui _Oracle_ di Delphi mungkin dengan berkonsultasi dengan dewa _Appolo_ bisa sedikit menerangkan jalannya mencari jodoh untuk baekhyun

-tadi aku sudah bilang belom yaa kalo ke _Oracle_ itu sebenarnya ide yang jelek, belom yaa, yaudah sekarang kalian tau kalo itu ide jelekk-

Sebenarnya _Oracle_ merupakan peramal yang kebenarannya selalu 100persen, tapi dengan sulitnya perjalanan yang ditempuh, besarnya biaya yang harus dkeluarkan untuk saji sajian dan jawabannya yang hanya berupa teka teki yang harus membuat kita berfikir, yaa itu ide buruk

Setelah ayahnya sampai ke tempat _oracle_ di Delphi, ia memberikan saji sajiannya dan mulai bertanya bagaimana caranya agar anakya bisa mendapat jodoh, lalu sang oracle mulai menghirup uap vulkanik dan berbicara dengan suara pria – suara Appolo

"berputus asalah raja-" sang raja sudah hampir menangis mendengar kalimat pembuka seperti itu

"-putramu tidak akan menikahi siapapun, dia hanya ditakdirkan untuk menikahi monster, makhluk buas dan barbar yang bahkan dewa dewi tidak mau berurusan lama lama dengannya, dandami dia untuk pernikahannya seperti saat pemakamannya, bawa dia keatas batu tertinggi di kerajaan kalian dan disana ajal akan menjemputnya" sang raja sudh mulai meneteskan air matanya mendengar kata kata dari sang oracle

"terimakasih atas kedatangannya dan saji sajiannya, selamat siang dan semoga berhasil" sang raja sweatderop -_-"

TBC

Keterangan:

Appolo: Dewa musik, penyembuhan,wabah, ramalan dan puisi, biasannya dikenal sebagai dewa matahari, saudara kembar laki laki dari artemis, dewi bulan, anak zeus

Aphrodite: dewi cinta, nafsu, kecantikan, bujukan dan kesenangan, digambarkan sebagai wanita cantik yang biasanya diteni ananknya Eros

Eros: dewa cinta dan nafsu seksual kadang juga disembah sebagai dewa kesuburan, anak dari aphrodite, biasa dikenal dengannama Cupid, disini digambarkan sebagai pemuda tampan dengan sayap putid san selalu membawa anak panh s=dan busur

Oracle : imam imam wanita yang ada di kuil appolo di delphi, biasa appolo akan menyampaikan ramalannya melalui mereka


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

.

 **Me, You, And Olympus**

.

Cast : Park Chanyeol. Byun Baekhyun, others

Romace, Comedy, rate T, Family, Hurt, Comfort, Boy x Boy

Sorry for typo

" _berputus asalah raja-" sang raja sudah hampir menangis mendengar kalimat pembuka seperti itu_

" _-putramu tidak akan menikahi siapapun, dia hanya ditakdirkan untuk menikahi monster, makhluk buas dan barbar yang bahkan dewa dewi tidak mau berurusan lama lama dengannya, dandami dia untuk pernikahannya seperti saat pemakamannya, bawa dia keatas batu tertinggi di kerajaan kalian dan disana ajal akan menjemputnya" sang raja sudh mulai meneteskan air matanya mendengar kata kata dari sang oracle_

" _terimakasih atas kedatangannya dan saji sajiannya, selamat siang dan semoga berhasil" sang raja sweatderop -_-"_

- **ME, YOU, AND OLYMPUS -**

Sudah satu hari perjalanan sang raja hanya untuk menemui sang Oracle, dan sekarang dia dalam perjalanan kembali pulang mungkin besok pagi dia sampai.

\- Pagi -

Dia sampai di negrinya, dengan membawa beban berat dipundaknya, dia lelah, dia marah, merasa dipermainkan, jauh jauh menemui Oracle untuk meminta ramalan dan berharap jawaban yang diberikan setimpal dengan saji sajian yang dia bawakan, namun kenyataannya lain.

Sesampainya raja ke istanaya, tanpa banyak berbicara raja langsung menemui istrinya dan menyeretnya masuk kekamar. Sesampainya dikamar, raja mendudukkan istrinya dikepala ranjang dan ia menaruh kepalanya dipangkuan sang istri, mengambil tangan istrinya dan meletakkannya dikepalanya bermaksud minta diusap, tanpa bertanya istrinya melakukannya, mengerti bahwa suaminya sedang tertekan untuk mengambil keputusan yang besar.

"Apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan?" sang raja membuka obrolan dengan bertanya dengan memejamkam matanya dan tanpa sadar menangis

"Apa jawaban dari sang Oracle?" istrinya balik bertanya "D-Dia akan menikah dengan monster, sayang. A-Anak kita, anak bungsu kesayangan kita... akan menikah dengan seorang monster, yang bahkan para dewa enggan berurusan dengannya. Kita harus bagaimana? Apakah baik mengikuti saran dari sang Oracle? Apakah tidak ada jalan lain?" sang raja bertanya sambil mendongak memandang istrinya yang juga berurai airmata sepertinya. Mereka berdua menangis sejadi jadinya dikamar itu, tanpa mereka tau bahwa orang yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka telah mendengar semuanya dari awal hingga akhir

Baekhyun POV

Seharian penuh aku mengurung diri dikamar, tanpa makan dan kenapa aku merasa selelah ini hanya karena menangis, padahal aku sudah sering melakukan ini, firasatku mengatakan ada yang salah, jangan turun kebawah, tapi aku lebih memilih mengikuti kata perut dan kerongkonganku yang merengek minta diisi dan dibasahi.

Aku mulai menuruni anak tangga untuk mengambil susu coklat yang ditawarkan ibu padaku, sesampainya aku diruang makan aku meminta kepada pelayan segelas susu coklat hangat, aku mulai tersenyum hanya karna membayangkan susu itu mengalir dengan indahnya ditenggorokanku.

Tak lama kemudian pelayan itu kembali lagi membawakan susu hangat pesananku, aku meminumnya dengan tidak sabar dan berhenti ketika sudah setengah gelas kuminum, bermaksud memberi jeda untuk bernafas.

Saat akan melanjutkan menghabiskan susuku aku mendengar suara kereta masuk kehalaman istana, terompet mulai berbunyi dan seorang penjaga berteriak dengan keras bahwa ayahku sudah kembali pulang setelah bepergian jauh

Saat sedang meminum susuku, aku melihat dari sudut mataku saat ayah menarik ibu kedalam kamar tanpa berkata apapun dan dengan raut wajah yang tidak terbaca, merasa ada yang tidak beres aku mengikuti orang tuaku dan ternyata mereka masuk kekamar

Beruntung saat ayah menutup kamar masih ada sedikit celah untukku mendengarkan percakapan mereka "Apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan?" "Apa jawaban dari sang Oracle?" "D-Dia akan menikah dengan monster, sayang. A-Anak kita, anak bungsu kesayangan kita... akan menikah dengan seorang monster, yang bahkan para dewa enggan berurusan dengannya. Kita harus bagaimana? Apakah baik mengikuti saran dari sang Oracle? Apakah tidak ada jalan lain?"

Aku sempat menahan nafas pertama saat tiba tiba melihat ayahku meneteskan air mata, setahuku ayahku bukanlah raja lemah yang akan menangis karena sebagian ladanggagal panen. Yang kedua saat mendengarkan kelanjutan pembicaraan mereka, sedikit takut dengan pernyataan bahwa aku akan menikahi seorang monster yang tanpa ku ketahui wujudnya seperti apa, banyak pikiran pikiran buruk yang masuk ke kepalaku, kepalaku berdenyut nyeri, tanpa banyak bicara aku kembali ke kamarku setelah menaruh gelas susu yang masih tersisa seperempat di meja makan

Baekhyun POV End

\- Pagi -

Pagi menjelang biasanya saat pagi seperti ini istana akan sepi karena pangeran muda mereka telah berangkat sekolah, tapi tidak dengan pagi ini keadaan sedikit berbeda, para pelayan sangat sibuk mondar mandir mempersiapkan segalanya, sebaliknya keadaan diluar menjadi sepi karena para pemuda yang biasanya akan antri untuk melihat baekhyun berangkat sekolah sekarang sedang berbaring lemas tak berdaya mungkin ada yang menangis, kabar ini terlalu cepat menyebar, karena sebenarnya tadi malam baekhyun telah mendatangi orang tuanya dan memberitahu mereka bahwa dia mendengar semuanya dan menyetujui ramalan sang Oracle, karena menurutnya seberapa banyak dia menghindar ramalan dang Oracle masih akan mengikutinya, ramalan tersebut akan musnah ketika sesuatu yang diramalkan ikut musnah atau ramalannya menjadi kenyataan. Dan meskipun baekhyun sempat mengatakan bahwa ia ingin mati saja, dia tidak bersungguh sungguh, perkataan orang saat sedang emosi itu tidak bisa dipercaya.

Sekarang baekhyun sedang berendam di kamar mandinya, sambil menenangkan fikiran dan berusaha berfikir sepositif mungkin, setelah merasa cukup tenang di keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan bathrobe, bajunya sudah disiapkan diatas kasurnya, setelah memakai pakaian dalam ia memanggil pelayan untuk membantunya memakai jas indah berwarna hitam dengan hiasan permata dikerahnya tersebut. Setelah merasa jas dan aksesorisnya terpasang dengan benar seorang pelayan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di depan meja rias "untuk apa?" "O-oh maafkan saya yang pangeran, ini merupakan permintaan yang mulia ratu" baekhyun tidak menanggapinya, tidak menolak maupun berkata iya, dia hanya menghela nafas panjang, melihat itu sang pelayan kembali melakukan tugasnya mendandani baekhyun hingga selesai.

Baekhun turun ke ruang keluarga dimana ayah dan ibunya berkumpul, jangan tanya tentang kedua kakaknya, mereka bahkan tidak memperdulikan baekhyun saat mereka bersekolah dulu. Sang ibu menyambutnya dengan merentangkan tangan, berpelukan cukup lama, kemudian berganti dengan ayahnya, berpelukan lebih lama dari saat bersama ibunya, tentu dia tau bahwa ayahnya ini tidak ingin berpisah dengannya seberanya, setelah puas berpelukan dengan sedikit dibumbui air mata, mereka masuk kedalam kereta yang akan mengantar mereka ketempat terakhir seorang byun baekhyun.

Perjalanan kira kira 2 jam dipenuhi canda tawa didalam kereta, kini mereka telah sampai batu setinngi 150 meter itu menjulang didepannya, keadaan kembali hening suasananya menjadi tefang dan sedih disaat bersamaan, baekhyu berbalik untuk menghadap orang tuanya, melihat ibunya yang menangis dipelukan ayahnya dan ayahnya yang sedang menahan air mata serta rengekan agar anaknya membatalkan niatnya ini "jangan tangisi aku, inilah jalan yang sudah dewa dewi putuskan untukku, berbahagialah dan aku juga akan bahagia saat pergi nanti" baekhyun mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum meski begitu sebenarnya hatinya telah hancur berkeping keping.

Setelah selesai dengan acara ayo-tunda-sebentar-kematianmu sang ibu mulai memberinya sebuket bunga mawar hitam dan ayahnya membantunya menaiki batu tersebut

Hingga sampai diatas sebenarnya baekhyun menikmati pemandangan dari sini kalau saja dia tidak ingat bahwa ini adalah hari kematiannya. Dia melihat kebawah yang ternyata langsung dihidangkan dengan jurang yang tak terlihat dasarnya. Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan diri, setelah sedikit tenang dia mulai berjalan sedikit hingga dia benar benar diujung dan muali memjamkan mata dan mulai menjatuhkan diri, memasrahkan seluruh tubuhnya pada angin.

TBC

AUTHOR NOTE:

Terimakasih yang sudah mau baca, sorry kalau yang ini uploadnya sedikit lama, ada masalah kecil di kampus jadinya belum sempat ngurusin, baru sekarang ini bisa, tolong jangan bosan bosan baca cerita ini, mungkin aku akan usaha untuk sekarang mungkin baru bisa 2 minggu sekali upload, kalo kalian nunggu bagian klimaksnya mungkin chapter depan udah masuk klimaks. Aku tau kalian banyak yang jadi silent reader kannn, its okay selama kalian baca karyaku aja aku gamasalah kok

THANKS FOR YOUR SUPORT GUYS


End file.
